Always From Afar
by Reioko
Summary: Katen is harrased on a daily basis by his lord Rosiel, so what is it he feels for his master? And will he ever tell, if so, will Rosiel ever return his feelings? Mostly Onesided. GuyGuy Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I decided it was time. Time for me to write an Angel Sanctuary fanfic of course! I've wanted to forever but I never really decided too. But now it's changed. Here it is my first, and hopefully not last, Angel Sanctuary fanfic. It's a Katan/Rosiel. Yes, it's guy guy, so if you don't like it… DON'T READ IT!

Rating: T for Teens or PG-13 (Kind of the same thing… I think)

Disclaimer: Ha ha ha I don't even have enough time to update my stories! How do you expect me to write something like this! But if you're willing to give it to me… I could have a change of heart…

Always from Afar

Katan stood on the edge of one of the many building in Tokyo. He watched as the sun slowly came up. The colors changing the sky. No longer was it only blue, it was also orange, yellow, and pink. All colors could be spotted, somehow. Though the sky never truly changed. It would always be the same as it was the day before.

Katan sighed as he began walking down the stairs that lead to the rooms below. Here Rosiel and he stayed. He knew that his lord wouldn't be up soon. Or maybe he would. You never knew with Rosiel. One day it would please him, the next make him sick with anger. He, unlike the sky, was always changing. Unless it had something to do with his sister, his dear, dear sister Alexiel.

Sometimes Katan felt so useless. He would do anything to give Lord Rosiel all that he wanted, but he never could. Katan could never force Alexiel to come be with his lord. He could never force her to love him. Though in a way, Katan never wanted that to happen. He never wanted Alexiel to love his lord. Though in a way he did, his lord would be happy, so, Katan should be happy as well.

Slowly a door began opening. Katan knew who would be walking out. His lord Rosiel of course. Rosiel did in fact walk out of that room, and Katan could not help but to be shocked by his lord's beauty.

His long, beautiful hair, sliver and smooth as always, even though he just got out of bed. His full lips, and perfect eyes. Katan had always thought his Lord was beautiful. What angel did not? Rosiel looked at Katan with his perfect eyes, and said,

"Katan, am I beautiful?"

"Of course Lord Rosiel, none in heaven can ever compare to your beauty." Katan answered, as he did almost every morning.

Everyday Rosiel would ask him the same question. Once, twice, maybe more. Always Katan told him he was beautiful. For it was true. At times it did not seem that Rosiel thought that. Perhaps that was why he asked it so much.

After asking Katan the question of the day, Rosiel returned to his room, most likely dressing. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming towards him. Katan knew who it would be. How could he not? In walked Kirie, one of his Lord's other subordinates.

"Where is he? Where is Lord Rosiel?" Kirie asked him, her tone, as usual, sounding very high and mighty.

"In his room." Katan answered faithfully, hoping that she didn't barge in there.

She of course, did so. She walked right in without even knocking. Katan would never do such a thing to his lord.

"Lord Rosiel?" She called out, as she closed the door behind her.

Katan let out a sigh. He had never really liked that girl, Kirie. She seemed in love with Rosiel. Though who was not? Other then his sister of course. If she had loved him they wouldn't be here to begin with. None of this ever would have happened had she not rebelled against God, but she did, and Katan was not one to dwell on the past.

Kirie came only with important news from Heaven. If she didn't have important news she would have quickly been thrown out by Rosiel. Katan had seen it happen on more then one occasion. Sometimes he had been the one thrown out. He had stopped bring Rosiel unimportant news, but sometimes Rosiel would kick you out only because he was in a bad mood, or the news, though important, was bad.

Katan knew his Lord well enough. He knew better then to cover up bad news. He would tell Rosiel and accept his punishment right there. Kirie was foolish and didn't tell him. When he found out about it, through Katan or himself, he was very angry and wouldn't speak to the girl.

"Katan, come here." Rosiel called from the room had and Kirie were in.

Katan obeyed, not even thinking for a second. He knew better then to keep Rosiel waiting. It would be worse then anything he had to tell Katan now. At least… that's what Katan thought.

In the room, Rosiel sat on the window sill, his arms rapped around Kirie who sat in his lap, a smile malicious smile on her face. Katan felt a pang in his heart at that moment. He hated seeing his Lord with her. He couldn't stand it.

"Yes my Lord." Katan said with a bow, his face nor his voice gave up his true feelings.

"Katan…" Rosiel began, twirling some of Kirie's hair with his fingers. "No longer do I have any uses for you Katan. Go back to heaven. Now."

Katan was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't---no--- didn't want to believe his Lord had no use for him. He stayed there in shock for a little too long. Kirie rolled her eyes, she probably knew this would happen. Thus her happiness was born. She hated him, almost as much as she loved _his_ Lord.

"What are you still doing here? Leave already!" She told him, hate gracing her features.

Rosiel looked down at her. He didn't like it when his subordinates tried to order others around. He was the only one who should be able to do the ordering. He took his left hand off of Kirie and slapped her across the face. That brought Katan at least a little joy.

"Never repeat my commands." He told her simply. "Leave now Katan. You are unwanted."

"I'm Sorry Lord Rosiel." Kirie said, tears in her eyes. She would love him forever no matter what he did. He was the only angel she would ever think deserved her love. How wrong she was. Katan saw her smile grow as she heard the word 'unwanted'.

Katan eyes grow a little larger, as his lord told him he was unwanted. That was the worst possible thing that could have ever left the delicate lips of Lord Rosiel's mouth. Katan calmed down within seconds. He had to be able to do that. He couldn't show Kirie how hurt he was over this.

Katan bowed again and said. "Yes my Lord."

Katan walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He began walking out of the house, maybe a bit to fast. He wanted to leave. No… no he didn't. He wanted to stay, but he needed to leave. And he couldn't go to heaven, not yet. Even if he had to go against Lord Rosiel's wishes.

He found himself in the same park he usually found himself in. Whenever he seemed as though he couldn't take it another moment, he'd go here. Sometimes he couldn't stand to be in that house. No it wasn't because of Kirie, nor was it because of Rosiel. Never would it be because of Rosiel, but because of the tears.

He always felt them coming on. Whenever Rosiel talked of his love of Alexiel, and whenever he was kicked out. One of the two happened almost every day. It took a while, but after it became too much for the ever loving Katan to take, he found himself here. He could take a moment and cry. Just Cry.

He could never do that in the house, Rosiel would know, and if Kirie was there, it'd be even worse. He'd never be able to live it down. And angels live for quite a long time. In a matter of fact, Katan had never heard of an angel dying of old age.

He sat down on a bench, and but his face in his hands. Usually Katan wouldn't cry. He would try and stop the tears from rushing out. But not this time. He was unwanted. Unwanted by the only person/angel he had ever wanted to be wanted by. It was horrible for him. Rosiel's words hurt in many ways.

Katan had always loved him. Never in the father-son way many would expect since Rosiel brought him into this world. He loved him with his whole heart. Maybe even as much as Rosiel loves Alexiel. He could tell Katan of his love all the time. Katan would listen and nod, ignoring the pain inside.

Every time he heard the name Alexiel, his heart gave a shudder. Katan had to fall in love with an angel who had always loved his sister. An angel who _would_ always love his sister. He would continue to love her, until they are both destroyed. Even if one was gone the other would still be that much of a reminder to Katan.

The tears had stopped as they always did. He knew it was human, so very human, but Katan couldn't help it, if the emotions he felt for his Lord were stronger then any other angel had felt. He always felt weak and pathetic after one of these cries. He hated that feeling and wanted nothing more then for it to go away.

Slowly he began walking back. Along the way he noticed things that he hadn't noticed before. Katan sighed. None of it mattered though. He wasn't going back to the house, so there was no point in picking anything up for his Lord.

Katan sighed for a moment and then thought. Katan had forgotten of course that Kirie would be gone, and Rosiel most likely asleep again. He could slip through the house, and no one would notice a thing. So maybe he could pick up something for his lord. His lord wouldn't have to know it was him…

Slowly Katan began looking for something… anything that may please his lord. And that's when he saw them. Roses. Rosiel's favorite flower was a rose. A red rose to be precise. There they were for sale. Katan walked over to the women selling them and she smiled.

"Why Hello. What can I help you with?" She asked him with a smile.

"Roses... Red Roses." Katan told her simply, trying to find a way to pay for it.

"May I suggest one red rose. Anymore then that and it'll seem like an apology." She told him with an all knowing smile.

"Sure… I need some petals… alone to go with that." Katan told her, as he found his empty wallet. He sighed. Maybe he should just go straight back to heaven. "Never mind…" He said as he began walking away.

"What a minute honey." The women called him. She walked over to him and handed him a rose with a white bow tied around it, and a bag of rose petals. "Free of Charge!" She said with a smile. "And I won't take no for an answer." With that women went back to the booth, and engaged in conversation with another customer.

Katan smiled one last time at the women before going back. He continued walking down the busy road until he came to the house that Rosiel was in. It was no longer Rosiel and Katan's place. Just Rosiel's…

He opened the door. They kept it locked of course but Katan would never forget his key. He locked the door from the inside, making sure to keep his lord safe. He then noticed the door to his Lords room was open. Slowly Katan walked inside.

Rosiel lay inside on the bed. His satin sheets not on him, but on the floor, most likely thrown off in a fitful sleep. Katan sighed careful not to wake his lord, and walked over to the bed. He put the sheets back on his Lord, tucking him in.

Katan then spread the rose petals out on the floor, and put the rose on the bedside table. With that Katan was about to leave when Rosiel rolled over. Katan stopped moving and turned to see if he had awakened.

"Sister… Alexiel…." He moaned in his sleep.

Katan looked at him, sadness covering his face. He knew he'd never be the one in his dreams. Never would he be the one in his thoughts. He would never be the anything to Rosiel. He would never be anything but the faithful servant. Walking back to Rosiel, Katan gently laid a kiss on Rosiel's eye brow. Not daring to get any closer to those satin lips.

"Sleep well, my lord." Katan said, with tears in his eyes, knowing yet again that Rosiel would never be his. "Good bye."

Slowly as Katan walked out of the room, and up the stairs, Rosiel's eyes opened. He smiled when he saw the rose and rose petals. Katan always knew what he needed.

"Katan." Rosiel called expecting his servant to come to him.

In a few minutes when Katan didn't come, Rosiel began to call louder, "Katan?" He called.

Rosiel rose and searched the house for Katan swearing he would beat him for not answering his calls. Only then did he remember what he said to Katan. That Katan was unwanted. He didn't actually think Katan would listen. He usually didn't, but he needed to do something to make Kirie trust him even more. Sending Katan away was the only thing he could think of. In a matter of fact Katan was far from unwanted. He was needed.

Rosiel heard the footsteps on the stairs, and knew that Katan hadn't left yet. Hurrying up the stairs with as small sad smile on his face, Rosiel was on the roof, where Katan should have been. Instead, he saw the feathers of an angel, and heard Katan's voice, talking above him.

Katan had flown off only moments before, and the words he uttered in the sky, where the tears slowly fell on to the roof below, some even hitting Rosiel's face.

Rosiel touched the tears that hit his face, the sad smile fading into a sad face. Rosiel didn't know what came over him, but he wanted Katan back. He wanted him back right now! He needed his servant. And for some reason, he felt the urge to touch Katan's face and found out if it was really as soft as he had always thought it was.

'Katan… come back to me."

Above him Katan flew. Not hearing his masters wishes. And then he thought to himself,

_I shall always love you, if always from afar_.

End (maybe)

Okay I was kind of making this a one-shot but it doesn't really sound that way. If you want me to continue tell me too. If it really sucked… tell me that too… if you liked it (Whoop Whoop Yeah!) tell me. I don't really know what I think about it… it's okay in some parts and In some parts it stinks… at least that's what I think. I really like this couple though! If you tell me to continue it, Rosiel will probably fall in love with Katan…

So Now I'm signing off at 12:50AM! I started this chapter at like… 11:30pm! God my hands and fingers don't really hurt, even though they should… but my eyes are closing fast so I gotta go! Zzz…..Zzz…..Zzz JK!

See ya next time!

Reioko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You think I own this awesome anime/manga? You're kidding right?

Always From Afar

Kirie was walking down the street, her lord Rosiel lived on. She had a feeling Katan on already back, but it didn't matter. Rosiel had sent Katan away just to please her. That means he must love her more. Why else would he do such a thing?

Kirie had nothing to tell her lord today. In a matter of fact Heaven had sent her to earth for something. This was the first time they ever sent her. None of them seemed to trust a girl. Lord Rosiel wasn't like that. Lord Rosiel _loved_ her.

Then she came to the house. The house he and Katan shared. No matter how much she hated Katan, he did a very good job of taking care of her Lord Rosiel. Though she thought she could do better. Much better. She was a million time better then Katan would ever be.

She came to the house. The house that normally looked so nice. With roses, without a weed sticking up, and always perfectly mowed grass. The house that everyone wished they lived in. Well at least usually. Not today they wouldn't. Kirie sighed as she saw the house. Then a wicked smile hit her face. _Maybe Katan's not back yet…_

It seemed very likely. The grass was tall with crab grass growing in some places. The roses were surrounded by weeds and the house just looked like a plain mess. Kirie shook her head. _The next moment I get a chance, I'll come for you my love, I'll come. Though… I'd hate to see what your house looks like inside right now… _Kirie thought as she continued on her way. Heaven would be mad if she didn't finish soon…

Rosiel

As Kirie predicted the house was a true disaster. There were dishes piled in the sink, all still having brunt food on them. Pans were black on the bottom as though they'd been burned.

The living room had trash covering the floor; no food was left in the house. Not to mention in his anger of Katan not being back yet, Rosiel had destroyed a door and 3 lamps. Not a very pretty picture.

Rosiel was lying on the couch surrounded by the disaster. He was so used to the house being perfect and clean that this made him sick. He knew it was his own fault. He had attempted to cook, and instead burned everything. So he ate chips. That worked better but it left crumbs and empty chip bags lying every where.

Then a day ago the electricity had turned off. Katan was supposed to send the money. But not being here he couldn't. It was all so depressing. Rosiel got up from the couch and yawned. He was tired, but he didn't exactly feel like moving.

"Katan…" Rosiel moaned covering his head with a pillow. "Come back to me."

The house wasn't the only thing that was messy at this point. Rosiel was a mess as well. All of his cloths were dirty or covered in something or another. Some he just couldn't find, and others he didn't want to find.

Rosiel had been trying so hard to do everything that he never had any time to brush his hair, or make sure he stayed as beautiful as he could. It was rather depressing actually. The once beautiful angel, reduced to this.

Rosiel lie back down on the coach and fell asleep, hoping not to wake up to this mess again. Even though he would and he knew it.

Katan

Katan had stayed away from Lord Rosiel as long as he possibly could. It was time for him to go back to his Lord Rosiel. Even if it meant being punished. That was better then staying up here. At least to Rosiel it was.

Katan flew down from heaven in the middle of the night. Lord Rosiel was most likely asleep, thus Katan could slip in and make him a wonderful breakfast. That way Rosiel may not be as mad at Katan as Katan thought he would be.

As he landed on the roof he sensed something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Walking down the stairs, Katan realized what. The house was a disaster and by the looks of it he had no electricity.

Looking around the living room Katan stared. _Three broken lamps…and a door! How am I going to fix a door? _Katan thought to himself, a little worried.

Katan saw Rosiel sleeping on the couch, his eyes widening. His Lord Rosiel was a mess. A complete and total mess… It was up to Katan to clean everything up. It had only been a week since he was gone and already a disaster had accrued.

Katan took out his cell phone and called the electric company. After a few moment Katan had electricity back. Turning off anything that was on in the living room, Katan walked into Lord Rosiel's room.

Katan figured this was the best place to start. Considering that Lord Rosiel was asleep on couch, Katan could move him after cleaning it. Not to mention this would probably be the easiest room to clean.

Katan was right of course. After sweeping all of the rose petals out of the room, and moving them into a trash bag, Katan began working on the dirty clothes. Which there was a lot of.

_I must have forgotten to do the laundry before I left… _Katan thought to himself.

After separating the clothes into piles and moving them out of the bedroom, Katan put new silk sheets on Lord Rosiel's bed, and sighed.

"Now all I have to do are the windows… I can do that tomorrow." Katan decided as he finished fixing the bed for his Lord Rosiel.

Picking Rosiel up gently off the coach he carried Lord Rosiel into his room, and tucked him in. Pulling the covers up for him, and making sure the room looked okay. Katan smiled as he looked at Lord Rosiel's face.

_Even now he is beautiful… _Katan thought to himself.

Katan looked at the clock as he shut the door to Rosiel's room.

_Midnight… Only 5 hours to finish cleaning the house. _Katan thought as he began cleaning the dishes.

Why five hours you might ask. Because at five Katan planned on beginning Lord Rosiel's breakfast.

The whole night Katan worked like a mad man. He swept, he dusted, he moped, he washed, he dried, he cleaned, he mowed, he cut. He did every thing he could to make the house perfect for his Lord.

At six he finally finished cleaning. It had taking longer to fix the lamps then Katan thought, though the door was still broken. Katan looked at the time and groaned. He was an hour off schedule.

Maybe he shouldn't have started the yard… Oh well, what's done is done. And the house was definitely done. The yard was done too. The porch swept, not a weed in sight, no crab grass, and a perfectly mowed lawn.

Sure Katan felt like passing out, but still he was done cleaning. All he had to do now was cook a wonderful meal for Lord Rosiel. But what to make…

_Maybe a little bit of everything… _

Rosiel

Rosiel woke up to the smell of food, in the kitchen. Rosiel sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the living room like he remembered but he was in his room. And it was clean. And there were clean clothes…

"Katan's back!" Rosiel said in a hushed voice, excitement covering his features.

Katan had finally come back to him. His wonderful, wonderful Katan. Rosiel got dressed in a hurry. Looking in the mirror before coming out of his room, a sad look hit his face. His hair wasn't brushed, his face was dirty. Katan would never think he was beautiful now…

Rosiel felt himself tear up but stopped it in a moment. Slowly he opened the door, just to find the kitchen looking as it always did when Katan was around. Not to mention many delicious foods were on the kitchen table.

"Katan…" Rosiel said, almost afraid he was wrong, and Katan wasn't here.

"Yes, Lord Rosiel." Katan said appearing before him with a bow.

Rosiel smiled, happy to see his Katan again.

Rosiel took Katan in his arms, snuggling his head into Katan's neck. Katan's eyes widened but he said nothing. Instead, he did what he knew his lord wanted him to do. Katan wrapped his arms around Rosiel, a little on the stiff side, but he still did it.

Rosiel smiled into Katan's neck then looking up at Katan he said,

"Am I beautiful Katan?"

"Of course Lord Rosiel, none in heaven can even compare to your beauty." Katan answered the same as before, just as he had every morning.

Rosiel let go of Katan, Katan unwrapped his arms from his lord at around the same time. Rosiel walked over to the table and began eating. Everything was wonderful. Rosiel never really cared before, but now he knew what it was like to cook, and he was amazed Katan could cook this well.

Katan began walking over to the laundry room. Rosiel hadn't even known where that was before. Rosiel couldn't even get that thing to work, much less wash his clothes, and dry them. Katan was an expert at it by now. It took only a few moments and Katan came back out with a basket of Rosiel's clothes.

Katan went to Rosiel's room to hang all of the clothes up, not noticing his Lord's gaze. Rosiel then realized how lost he was without Katan. How very truly lost he was without Katan. The cooking, the cleaning… how did he do it?

Rosiel knew he couldn't do it. He had figured that out while Katan was gone. After eating all he could Lord Rosiel smiled. It was going to be a good day. A very good day, and he knew it.

At that moment the front door was forced open and someone stepped inside. Someone who no one really wanted to see right now. Someone who could mess everything up. Someone who Katan couldn't stand seeing right now.

"Oh Lord Rosiel!" A voice called out as she walked in side. Rosiel turned his head just to see none other but Kirie.

End of chapter 2

Preview for Chapter 3: With Kirie here will Katan be kicked out or will Kirie finally get the boot? Find out next time in Always From Afar.

Hey people! I've finally up-dated this. Lots of people told me to continue this story so… I did! I hope you liked this chapter! I know this took forever but I have five other stories to up-date.

Anyway I should up-date this story every five or six day from now on.

_**Thank you's**_

**_FallenAngelLaila: _**Thanks. But… my spelling will probably stink forever… I hope I got a little bit better about it in this chapter…

**_Mariusvampyr: _**Thank you. I love this pairing too!

**_- : _**I continued! I hope I make sure it turns out well!

**_Joybug: _**I attempted to write something… not quite like your ideas but a bit different. I hope this is good… please tell me what you think about it!

**_Katreda: _**Thank you

**_Crimson Dragon X: _**Thank you so much!

**_Unknownthird: _** I hope you liked it!

Okay that's all! I really hope everybody liked this chapter! If not… I can re-write it! Please tell me what you all think! Please Review!

See ya'all later!

Reioko


	3. Chapter 3

Always From Afar

"Oh Lord Rosiel!" A voice called out as she walked in side. Rosiel turned his head just to see none other but Kirie.

Kirie stood before him with a smile on her face. She looked around the room and the smile faded.

"I guess Katan's back then…" She said, disgust obvious in her voice.

Rosiel glared at her for a moment. Why did she hate Katan so much? He'd have to ask Katan later…

"Oh, Lord Rosiel!" Kirie cried flinging herself into his arms, her voice becoming almost disgustingly nice. "I came to take care of you but HE is back…" A pout covered her face. "I thought you got rid of him to be with me."

Rosiel stared at the girl who had just forced herself into his arms. He didn't want to remember kicking Katan out, he didn't want to remember the look on his face (or on hers), he didn't want to remember how he held her…

Katan

Katan was in the Laundry Room the door now closed. He didn't want her to see him, he was afraid she'd get Lord Rosiel to kick him out again…

He could hear everything that was being said from in here, everything. Luckily he couldn't be seen, or else Kirie would have insisted that he left her and 'her' Lord Rosiel alone. He could never understand why she called him that. He was both of their lords…

And if anyone was allowed to call him theirs it should be him! At least that's what Katan thought. Katan was with him longer and loved him more. No matter what Kirie said, she couldn't love Lord Rosiel more then Katan. It just wasn't possible.

Rosiel and Kirie (cough hate her cough)

Kirie stayed in her lord's arms saying nothing. Mostly because he was saying nothing. It was one of those few times he was deep in thought and ignored the world around him. Maybe just maybe she could give him a little something to snap out of this...

Rosiel was thinking of what he did to Katan, and what he could do to make it up to him when he felt Kirie shift in his arms. He didn't pay much mind to it until he felt her lips brush his own.

It was the first time anyone had kissed _him_. Normally he was the one giving out the kisses. But this kiss… it was different, it felt so…

Katan

Katan stared at them through the hole in the door. It had just magically appeared when there was silence though out the room. He thought for a moment that maybe Kirie was gone but, unfortunately she wasn't.

She was there. In Lord Rosiel's arms. Her expression seemed like she was plotting something but he wasn't sure what, at least not at the moment.

Katan looked upon Lord Rosiel's perfect face and had to stop himself from sighing. Katan never lied to his Lord. He was the most beautiful of all the angels; Katan wondered why Lord Rosiel always asked him that question. Of course he thought he was beautiful. Who didn't?

It was obvious to Katan that his Lord was deep in thought. It was rare for him. Usually he knew what he was going to do before anything else happened; it was as though he knew what was going to happen.

That or he was too busy being emotional. You know emotional for Lord Rosiel. Sometimes crying, sometimes laughing like a madman. You never knew which it would be until it happened.

His Lord looked beautiful as he had said before. Katan was attempting to burn the image into his mind. He was sure his Lord would never let him see him like that again. He probably wouldn't be letting him see it now, if he knew he was there anyway.

That's when IT happened.

Katan's eyes got big as he saw Kirie go in for the kiss. As her lips pressed against Lord Rosiel's Katan felt his heart shattering. It may have been a short kiss to the rest of the world, but to Katan it was dragged out.

He wanted it to end, but that as well as his Lords 'serious' face was burned into his mind.

Katan felt it happening again. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, trying to burn their way through his eye lids onto his face. He hated this, he hated her. He couldn't cry, not with them in the next room. If nothing else he couldn't let them hear him.

_Why Lord Rosiel? Why choose her over me? _Katan's mind questioned over and over, as the scene replayed itself for him. He was going to need to go to the park again soon…

Rosiel and Kirie (cough stupid Kirie cough)

Rosiel's eyes got big afterward. Kirie was looking at him with a light blush along her face. He was amazed she had been this bold. Amazed, not impressed. Rosiel threw her out of her arms.

Her kiss was just… a kiss. It meant nothing to him. Most kisses meant nothing to him, but he could remember every kiss he had ever given Katan. He could remember none that he had given Kirie. None but the one she gave him.

Kirie wasn't that horrible. Neither was her kiss. It wasn't actually that bad of a kiss. The only problem with it was…

It was from **her**… not from **him**. There were only two kisses Rosiel really wanted. One from his sister, but most of all one from Katan.

He had never gotten any kind of reaction from Katan unless he ordered it from him. It made Rosiel wonder if Katan even liked him.

_Of course he likes you… he calls you beautiful everyday… he has **always **told you, you are beautiful but Kirie never has. _Rosiel thought to himself.

As Rosiel's mind wondered he forgot about the angel before him. Kirie wasn't used to being ignored by her Lord. Especially not after kissing him. She normally would have never been so bold, but this time it just seemed right…

Kirie smiled at the fact he hadn't pushed her away. That meant he didn't mind the kiss. So this time maybe she could try say… a longer one. Kirie looked at her Lord and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

For a moment Rosiel didn't know what was going on, until it hit him. Kirie was kissing him, again. This time it didn't last for a couple seconds. This time he could feel her trying to force a reaction in him.

Kirie smiled as she felt her Lord beginning moving. _Maybe he's going to finally kiss me back… _Kirie thought to herself with a smile.

Katan

Katan watched them, a horrified look appearing on his face as Kirie kissed him again. This time it had so much passion in it, it almost made Katan sick. He didn't want to watch this, but he was afraid that if he turned his back he would never see his Lord Rosiel again. And that was the worst punishment he could ever ask for.

Katan watched them; the familiar feel of water slipping down his face told him what he already knew. He was in love with his Lord, and watching this was like stabbing himself with a dagger…

Katan watched waiting for Rosiel to react. He couldn't tell if Rosiel was returning her kiss. Perhaps he wouldn't…

Rosiel & Kirie

Instead Rosiel pushed her off of him. He wanted nothing to do with her at this point. Taking his hand up he slapped Kirie with more force then he had ever used on her. The extra force and surprise of it all forced Kirie to the ground, her eyes showed she was surprised and shocked.

"Never kiss me without my permission again." Rosiel told her, his tone cold and uncaring.

"But—Lord Rosiel!" Kirie cried, her hand coming up to the reddening cheek.

"Leave." Rosiel told her, his tone showed no emotion.

"But--- but my Lord…" Kirie said now frantic, she knew he was very unhappy with her at this point.

"Leave." Rosiel said again, this time his tone threatening.

Kirie shook. _This wasn't suppose to happen…_ Kirie thought to herself, tears falling down her checks.

"Yes my Lord." She said the words coming out pained and sounded like she was choked (sp?).

Kirie pulled her self to her feet. Her body trembling as she did so. Shaking, she bowed to Rosiel and began walking away her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Kirie walked to the front door and, taking one last look at Rosiel, walked out.

Katan

Katan stared for what seemed like years. He had never expected something like that to happen, not in a million years. The question 'why' running through his mind over and over. Rosiel had treated her so coldly, after all that time convincing her he loved her, why would he do that?

Katan's tears had stopped falling during the… fight, if you could even call it that. Instead of sadness, his face was covered with amazement and surprise. He didn't think Lord Rosiel could even be that cold to someone. He was never like that with him.

Katan bowed his head and came out of the closet he had felt trapped in only a moment ago. Rosiel turned and looked at him and stared. Rosiel hadn't known he was that close to him.

Katan felt as though Rosiel's eyes burned through him. He felt like Rosiel could see everything. All of his thoughts, his dreams, his… wishes.

"Katan…" Rosiel started.

"Yes Lord Rosiel." Katan said with a bow.

Instead of finishing Rosiel walked up to Katan and kissed him.

Katan felt himself go ridged for a moment. It took only a few seconds for Katan to have his body under his control and force it not to react. It wasn't that he didn't want to… it was just...

Lord Rosiel was too good for him. There he had finally admitted to himself. His Lord deserved everything, and Katan could give him nothing.

Rosiel ended the kiss and looked at Katan. "Kiss me." Rosiel told Katan.

Well I guess 'told' isn't the right word of it. More like ordered. So Katan being the faithful follower mumbled, "Yes Lord Rosiel." Before pressing his lips against his Lord. Reacting only because he was told to… at least that's what he tried to tell himself.

End Chapter 3

Preview for Chapter 4: Rosiel attempts to make Katan react to him, and Katan's doing everything in his power NOT to react. Will Katan finally kiss his Lord Rosiel? And will Kirie be able to stay away, or is a plan already forming in her mind?

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took… forever to come out. I know, I know, I'm such a loser… But I have a good reason! Not really actually. School started like 2 weeks ago, and it's my first year of High School so… yeah, I was kind busy getting used to it.

Plus I have a 0 hour and I have to get up reeeeealy early! It stinks!

I also have 4 other stories I'm working on so… yeah it's kind of hard. I'm going to try and up-date everything once a week. So I hope you'll be kind enough to wait that long… because as everyone knows… (or at least should by this chapter) know I take forever to up-date….

Anyway, enough of that. All I have left to bore you with is…

_Thanks for waiting! I hope this chapter was worth it! _

And…

_**Thank You's!**_

**Fallen Angel Laila: **Thank you! I hope my spelling/grammer, is still improving…

**Marius vampyr: **I'm sure you're willing to kill me at this point then…

**King Mana: **lol

**Joybug: **Of course I will continue! I try and finish every story I post! Even if it takes forever and I have to many going….

**Hannah: **I'll try and up-date often!

BTW: If you leave your e-mail do you want me to e-mail you? I can if you want… but I just wanted to check in case you didn't, because from now on, I'll try and e-mail those who give me their e-mails. If you don't want me to just say so in your review Thanks for reading!

Anyway, hope to see ya soon!

Reioko


	4. Chapter 4

Always From Afar

Katan had finally finished repairing the house, and all of the damage Rosiel had done to it in his time away. He was happy that his Lord had gotten rid of Kirie but there was something he wasn't quite happy about.

Lord Rosiel was forcing him to kiss him more often. He wasn't exactly sure why. At first his lord would kiss him, and then after trying to force him to respond, he would order him too. It was odd. Katan tried not to respond for his own good. It was probably a very selfish reason.

Katan just didn't want to be hurt. Was that his fault? He didn't want to be hurt every time he heard his lord moan the name he hated, no despised. He shouldn't say he hated her though. It was wrong to hate someone who his lord loved as much as he did… but Alexiel was his only 'rival' for his lord's heart. Other then Kirie of course.

Except Kirie couldn't beat him because Katan lived with him, but Alexiel could. She controlled his Lord's heart and soul. Katan controlled what he ate for breakfast and how fast his Lord could wear the same outfit.

It was like a servant verse a queen.

Who do you think would win?

The Queen of course.

Katan couldn't let himself become as attached to his Lord physical as much as he was emotionally and mentally. He couldn't help but love him so much, it sometimes hurt him, almost as much as being stabbed with a knife he would say.

Katan went about doing his daily chores. He couldn't help but think when he did things like dusting. And of course it was the day of dusting. Go figure. Katan was always done working by the time his Lord got up. It was like some kind of rule.

That way if his Lord needed anything Katan wouldn't have been doing something and his Lord unable to do what he needed. All Katan did was cooking and whatever his Lord wanted him to do in the day. Not to mention that he wore something he knew his Lord would never let him live down.

When cleaning he always wore an apron that had colorful cows covering it. On top of his head he had a scarf that matched the apron. It wasn't Katan's fault he liked to match. Not to mention the fact he various cleaning products in the pockets of his apron.

Unfortunately for Katan, Rosiel didn't feel like sleeping in today.

Rosiel had awoken about the same time as Katan. He had never been up this early before. He could hear Katan getting ready for the day and then he heard Katan cleaning the house. No wonder he could wait hand and foot for Rosiel every day.

Rosiel decided he wanted to watch Katan clean today. Rosiel went to take a nice warm bubble bath just like he normally did in the morning. After washing his silky hair and dried off. Then he got dressed. He actually had a choice of what clean clothes he would wear.

Rosiel picked out the best thing he could find. Black leather of course. What else did you expect a sexy angel like him to wear?

Rosiel snuck out of his room hoping to sneak up on Katan. Going into the living room, he heard some humming. That's when he saw Katan.

Katan was a humming a gentle melody standing on his tiptoes to reach the top of the bookshelf that was never used. He was wearing a cow apron that was matched by the scarf tied to Katan's head; Rosiel guessed it was used to keep the dust out of his hair.

Rosiel couldn't help but stare. Katan looked… cute. Absolutely, the single most cutest thing Rosiel had ever seen. The best part was Katan hadn't even noticed him yet. He still had a chance to sneak up on him.

Unfortunately for Rosiel their was a bump in the rug on the floor that sent him straight to the ground for a face plant. Luckily Katan had heard Rosiel trip and caught him before he ever hit the ground.

Rosiel smiled up at Katan. He knew Katan would save him. Katan stared at him.

"You have to be more careful Lord Rosiel." Katan told him as he set Rosiel back on his own two feet.

Rosiel stared at Katan. He couldn't help but ignore what Katan said. He was too cute to be taken seriously. "Katan… you're looking cute today."

Katan's face instantly turned redder then any rose Rosiel had ever seen. Katan's eyes looked at the ground, refusing to meet his Lord's eyes. Rosiel smiled gently. He must have embarrassed Katan pretty bad for a reaction like that.

"My Lord if I may be excused, I need to go grocery shopping." Katan told him, as the red disappeared from his face.

"Fine, only if I may go though." Rosiel said.

Rosiel normally hated shopping unless he was shopping for clothes for him.

"My Lord, there is only one thing I think you should do before going to the store." Katan told him still bowing. "Change you clothes. There are children and it's a very public area."

Rosiel huffed a little and then said, "Fine." And walked to his room to do so.

Katan stared at the place Rosiel had once stood. He couldn't believe that his Lord had gotten so close without him noticing. Normally he knew when his Lord was in the room next to his. Unless his Lord didn't want him to know where he was…

Katan sighed. He couldn't believe he had let Rosiel see him in the apron… it was mortifying. Slowly Katan took the apron and scarf and got ready to take Rosiel out in public.

Later

Rosiel had finally decided on what to wear. It looked good on him, but would be more welcome in public. At least he thought so. He had also made another decision. He was not going to go grocery shopping. And neither was Katan.

They were most definitely going shopping for clothes. For Rosiel of course, Katan would be forced to tell him if he looked good in certain things or not. That would make Katan notice how great he looked. And that might make Katan kiss him back.

"Katan. I'm ready." Rosiel yelled.

In only a moment Katan was by his side. He wasn't wearing what he had been before. In a matter of fact it wasn't his normal clothes ether. All he was wearing were normal blue jeans and a black shirt. But oh how that black shirt looked on him.

As they left, Katan locked the door. They began walking, slowly, to the grocery store.

"By the Katan. We aren't going grocery shopping. We're going clothes shopping." Rosiel said studying Katan's face.

Katan sighed. "Yes Lord Rosiel." He didn't look surprised at all.

As they walked Rosiel saw many human women staring at Katan. He knew Katan knew it as well. Though Katan did a good job of ignoring it.

Katan on the other hand wasn't paying attention to the women who stared at him. He saw only the ones staring at his Lord. He had to keep his jealousy in check so he didn't kill any of those girls.

Finally the stopped and Rosiel smiled. He loved coming to this place. They always had the best clothes. And he always fit into the smallest sizes. It was perfect here.

"We're here." Rosiel announced proudly.

Katan looked at the place. It looked like it would be full of horrible things for Katan. It's not that it would be that bad to watch Rosiel try things on. It was the fact he would have to be truthful. And that meant he would have to watch him to see how perfectly it fit him…

Katan sighed he was always stuck having things like this happen to him. In a matter of moments Katan's arms were filled up with the clothes Rosiel had chosen.

_This is going to be a long day… _

Kirie

Kirie was busy up in Heaven. She didn't have any jobs. But she did need a plan. She needed to win Rosiel's favor. It was going to be hard considering she didn't live with him like Katan did.

That stupid Katan was always ahead of her. It seemed like she would never catch up, until Rosiel threw Katan out just for her. That was amazing. And she'd love to see it happen again for good.

Unfortunately, she had made Lord Rosiel mad. She wasn't exactly sure how but she did. It's not like she had bad news to report or anything like that. She tried her best to stay on his good side but it was hard.

Katan never warned her about anything. Except for those first couple of months. Then he gave up. Of course that was okay, Kirie thought she was still her Lords favorite. But that wasn't true.

She had seen him kiss Rosiel.

Rosiel rewarded her with kisses but Katan got them for no reason! And then when she kissed Lord Rosiel he kicked her out. He was so confusing sometimes. But he was so beautiful, and he was hers.

She wasn't exactly sure how she would do it, but she would. She would make him love her. It didn't matter as long as he loved her. And hated Katan.

Maybe she should start with him hating Katan…

But it'd be easier to make him hate Katan if he loved her…

How did Lord Rosiel come up with plans? It was much harder then Kirie thought. There was so much to think about. Enough to make Kirie's head hurt anyway.

Kirie sighed. She knew that Katan gave Lord Rosiel roses. Many, many roses. So maybe Lord Rosiel loved roses… so she could get him some roses…

But what if he didn't like the color. She knew he liked black, but she wasn't sure if there were black roses. And roses cost money… human money. Something Kirie didn't have any of.

Kirie growled she would defeat Katan no matter what. He was her rival in love no matter what happened and she wouldn't stop hating him until the world ended!

_You better watch your back Katan! I'm coming for Lord Rosiel!_

Back to Katan and Rosiel

A lot of time had past and Katan was beginning to struggle with everything. He already knew how good his lord looked. But this was becoming too much. At first it was easy, Lord Rosiel picked very modest clothing. But now, nothing like that was happening!

Most of the clothes he wanted were leather. That made things even harder for Katan. The black complimented his skin so well, and the leather fit him so well. It was almost depressing how Katan could help but stare at his Lord.

Rosiel was no idiot and knew what he was doing to Katan. He couldn't wait 'till they got home and he got to try and kiss Katan.

_This time he'll definitely react!_

End of Chapter 5

Preview for Chapter 6: Rosiel finally gets a small reaction out of Katan, but what will that lead too? What's Kirie's plan? Is she coming back AGAIN?

Sorry this chapter took so long to write everyone. My only excuse is that I had a lot of homework and have been really busy.

I typed four chapters today, each in a different chapter today. And my fingers ache… It only too me about 3 ½ hours to do so. This was the last chapter I had to write so I was getting kind of annoyed with typing.

I hope to up-date more often now. I have homecoming next week but after that you can bet I'll have a steady up-date plan.

Oh and I'm not allowed to do my big long thank you thing anymore… but I can say

**Thank You for reviewing everyone who reviewed!**

Another thing is, if you want to talk to me, then feel free to e-mail me. I will always write back ASAP.

Anyway, I have to go ice my fingers so,

See ya all soon!

Reioko


	5. Chapter 5

Always from Afar

It had taken almost the whole day for Rosiel to choose his new clothes, probably because he'd try something on in three different colors and then show him all the colors at least five times. Katan was happy when it was over. He wasn't sure if he could take any more…

Rosiel was busy chatting away in front of him, leading the way home. Katan was piled with bags… and bags… and bags. Katan was sure he was getting many funny looks. People were probably wondering what was wrong with him. If he was going to buy that much than why didn't he get a taxi? Or the bus or any thing?

Katan followed Rosiel pretending to listen. He couldn't listen to his lord at this point. He was too busy thinking. He needed to take a walk… or at least cook. As weird as it sounded Katan was relaxed while cooking. It helped him gather his emotions and thoughts… and he definitely needed that right now.

Rosiel had done something horrible to him today. He was as uncomfortable as it got. He always told himself to show no emotion, never to react. Rosiel was making it more and more difficult to follow Katan's rules.

He didn't know if Rosiel was doing it on purpose or not, but he was definitely doing it. There were plenty of times in the store where Katan almost jumped up and kissed Rosiel. But some things held him back. Things like what Rosiel had done to Kirie, no matter how much Katan had enjoyed that he wasn't sure if Rosiel would do the same thing to him.

Rosiel had noticed how Katan had stopped listening. He looked deep in thought, his eyes glazed over and looking up at the sky. Rosiel stopped walking for a moment allowing Katan to catch up, and then matching his pace to Katan's he began walking and looked up in the same direction as Katan.

Katan didn't notice for a long time, they were only minutes away from the house now. Finally Rosiel thought he should take things into his own hands.

"Do you really like the sky that much?" Rosiel asked him still watching the sky.

With a jump, all of the bags fell to the ground, some of the clothes and shoe boxes spilling out. Katan's eyes were full of shock.

With a bow Katan said, "I'm sorry my Lord. I must have been… out of it…" Katan tried a term he had never used before. Hopefully his lord didn't ask any questions…

After saying that Katan got to the ground and began picking up all of the clothes he had dropped. Slowly re-folding them and putting them back in their bags which he re-piled on himself he stood.

Rosiel had been expecting… more of a reaction, I guess is the best way to put it. He had been almost disappointed that Katan hadn't jumped into his arms, kissing him and begging him for forgiveness. _Almost _being keyword. He would have been disappointed had it not been for the idea of kissing Katan when they got back inside their home.

The moment they reached the door, Rosiel stopped in shock. There were flowers and chocolates all over the house. Each one was a different type of rose and different box of chocolates, and in the corner there was an enormous card.

The front read, 'I send this to you…', and then you would have to open it to see the rest. Katan had just got in as well. He was shocked when he saw everything. He was so shocked he dropped the boxes and bags… again.

His first thoughts were of Kirie of course. He didn't know how she got any of this. The only thing he did know was that she was trying to stea… win lord Rosiel's heart. This time Katan didn't pick up the bags of everything and instead walked over to the card. Opening it Katan got the biggest shock of his life…

'I send this to you with all my love.

I thought we should do something special for out anniversary. Please come to the usual spot. Don't forget Katan, it's your turn to pay!

Love, Nioko '

Katan stared at the card horrified. He had many questions. First if he was really with this 'Nioko' then why didn't she or he know that he was allergic to chocolate? Or that the only one who deserved roses was Lord Rosiel. But most of all he wanted to know who 'Nioko' was.

Rosiel looked at the card. Almost showing how horrified he really was. _So Katan has had a lover this whole time… _Rosiel felt anger hit him full blast. Rosiel was shaking with anger when he asked the question, "Who is Nioko?" Rosiel was gritting his teeth as he said this.

Katan knew that his lord was mad by the way he said things. It was actually pretty scary. His lord had never been this mad… but why would he be mad? Probably just because Katan was giving some of his time to someone else, when in reality Katan spent all his time thinking, or being with lord Rosiel.

"I'm not sure my lord." Was Katan's quiet reply.

"Then why would they send this to you. It has YOUR name on it." Rosiel said, his anger about to explode.

"I have no idea who this Nioko is…" Katan tried again hoping his lord would know he wasn't lying.

"You lying." Rosiel said it in a calm voice. "Go."

Katan turned and stared at his lord. "My lord---"

"I said GO! Meet with your pathetic human lover. I never and I mean never want to see you again. Now go before I kill you!" Rosiel was yelling at Katan.

Katan began shaking as his lord said this. He could feel the tears threatening to fall down his face. Katan got up, refusing to show his tears to his lord, he kept his back to him. Even if it made him walk backwards… or sideways.

Katan got outside and the moment the door shut, Katan began running.

Katan could feel the slick tears running down his face. The cold winds began slashing at his bare arms. His coat had been left at home that morning. He had no desire to wear it in the blistering hot sun. But the weather was quickly changing. They did predict rain for tonight…

Katan ran to the place he was always at… the park. Then laying on the bench he always laid on, he could feel the sobs begin to rack his body…

Rosiel

Rosiel had destroyed everything Katan's lover had sent. The flowers and cards burned, and the chocolate was half burned half down the drain, chopped into thousands of little pieces… Just like the one who brought them should be!

Rosiel had sent Katan away. He didn't know where his love had gone it, maybe heaven, maybe to his lover. Either one was horrible. At least to Rosiel. Katan was accepted every where. Even into Rosiel's own heart.

Rosiel wondered for a moment after his anger past, why Katan didn't look at him. Usually the angel always looked at him. But not this time. Whenever Katan left he always looked Rosiel in the eyes.

In a matter of fact he remember that the only times Katan wouldn't look at him was after he 'rewarded' Kirie with kisses or something else and when Rosiel had finished yelling at him. He was usually fine after about ten minutes.

Rosiel finally was struck by an idea. Something he didn't think Katan was possible of doing. It would make sense though… Katan was usually gone in the middle of the night. Rosiel wasn't sure to where… he could've been meeting a secret lover… but that was very doubtful. Katan would never hide anything from him.

That means he must have been… upset! And when people were upset they cried. Rosiel was very proud of himself for a few minutes. But then he realized that he was the one that made Katan cry, and that made him feel bad. But also good, because that meant Katan must care for him deeply and that means—

Rosiel stopped his long, 'deep' thoughts, and attempted to run out the door to find his angel… but was stopped.

"Lord Rosiel!" Kirie cried as she ran into the room. She hugged Rosiel tightly and said, "Is Katan here? No? That give me time to talk to you…"

Katan

Katan felt his eyes dry. He wanted to cry more, but he was completely out of tears to cry. Why could the sky cry and he couldn't? The weatherman had been right for once. The tears fell into the city. Thousands a second. It was probably going to be a huge storm.

Katan curled up on the bench. He didn't really care how much rain fell. He wasn't going to leave. He could never leave. Maybe he could watch Lord Rosiel without Lord Rosiel ever seeing him. Katan wasn't sure if he could live without seeing Lord Rosiel everyday.

Ever since he had been 'born', he had loved his lord. He searched for the man who was and wasn't his father. And what he found was someone he could love with all his heart. Again though, he couldn't. Rosiel was his lord, and far too good for him, but at least Katan got to be close to him all the time.

That's when he heard a little giggle.

"So you came…" A female voice said.

End Chapter 6

Preview for Chapter 7: While Kirie tries to make Rosiel fall for her, Nioko appears. She tells Katan of many things. But will any of it help him to find a way back into his Lord's heart?

I'm sooooooo sorry that this chapter took forever to come out. Good news though! It's the first of 5-6 stories I need to up-date! I don't really have a good reason for anything…. Other than the fact school sucks and loads me on homework. Basketballs fun but it's a time eater…

Anyway I would really love to get some wonderful reviews! I hope you can all forgive me! I'll try and up-date something very soon…

See ya soon! (hopefully)

Reioko


	6. Chapter 6

Always From Afar

The girl stared at Katan for a few minutes, her eyes outlining his body. She than smiled a bright smile. She took his hand in hers for a moment, sharing her warmth.

"I can't believe you actually came…" The girl who Katan guessed was Nioko said.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Katan asked her pulling his hand away from her.

"I'm Nira, Nioko's friend. I'm here to force you to go meet with Nio." The girl said with a smile.

"Why couldn't this Nioko come meet me here?" Katan asked her with a glare.

"Because she's a chicken and didn't think you would come." Nira said with a smile.

Katan glared at her, unwilling to move.

"Come on! She'll be crushed if you don't meet her!" Nira whined trying to pull him away by his arm.

"Why should I?" Katan asked, struggling to get his arm back from the girl.

"It took a lot of guts for her to send you that note like she did!"

"How does she even know me?" Katan asked when he finally got his arm back.

"She's only been stalking you forever! The moment she saw you sitting here crying she decided that you two were meant to be. Ever since she's followed you around."

"That's weird…"

"Yeah, she's so shy she had to send you a note to ask you to meet me here." Nira told him with a smile.

"But the card didn't say you'd be here!" Katan exclaimed, angry that the girl had been lying to him.

Nira sent him a confused glance. "Yes she did, she also said that she really wanted to meet you."

"No she didn't! She gave me a ton of roses and gaint card!" Katan almost yelled at the girl.

"NO SHE DIDN'T!" Nira did yell at Katan. "She's way to shy to do anything like that."

"Then who sent that to me?" Katan asked her, calm all of the sudden.

"I have no idea." Nira told him with a shake of the head.

Katan had to think for only a moment before he knew who would change the note like that…

_Kirie_

Rosiel

Rosiel felt numb. He already missed Katan. His presence when Kirie was around was enough to keep Rosiel sane. Then again Rosiel didn't want Katan to come back if he was really in love with this Nioko girl.

Rosiel sighed. That would mean he wasted a whole day on Katan. If this Nioko already had him wrapped around his fingers, than Rosiel had no chance. But why would Katan cry for him if he really loved this girl? Maybe Katan did love him!

Kirie was busy wrapping her arms around Rosiel when he threw her off of him.

"Lord Rosiel, what are you doing?" She asked him from the ground. His push had forced her to the ground.

"I'm going to find my angel." Rosiel answered simply, as he began running out the door.

"But I'm right here!" Kirie yelled after him.

Pouting for a minute, Kirie stood up. She couldn't believe after everything she had done, Rosiel still didn't love her most. It made her quite mad actually. Mad enough to… well she had never actually done anything crazy enough to hurt someone.

Kirie huffed her way down to the street. If she couldn't have Rosiel right now, she'd have him later. But for now she was going to drown out her sorrow in shopping.

Katan

"It must have been Kirie!" Katan told Nira as they walked.

Nira was too busy dragging him to meet Nioko to care about what he was saying, much less what it meant. Katan continued babbling until Nira stopped very suddenly.

"Um… could you move, you're kind of in out way!" Nira said rather obnoxiously.

"Why would I move if you have something that belongs to me?" A voice asked.

Katan thought for a moment and decided he belonged to Rosiel, so there was no way this random man was talking about him. Until he looked up that was. Looking up Katan saw his masters beautiful face.

Rosiel smiled at him and grabbed his arm.

"Come with me." He ordered simply.

"Wait a minute! Katan needs to meet with Nioko!" Nira yelled grabbing onto Katan's other arm.

"No he doesn't… you can tell your stupid little friend he's already taken." Rosiel spat at her sounding as if he was a jealous girlfriend.

Nira looked stunned for a minute and than said, "Wait you two are together?"

"Yes." Rosiel said before Katan even got a chance to talk.

"Prove it." Nira said glaring into Rosiel's eyes, trying to see his bluff.

"Fine." Rosiel said simply.

Nira's grip on Katan had loosened for only a moment that was all Rosiel needed to snatch Katan up into his arms. This was the only way Rosiel thought would convince the girl that they were together, which they were, even if Katan didn't know it.

Rosiel crushed his lips against Katan's, surprising Nira. Luckily for Nira she had a camera. It wasn't everyday you saw two extremely hot boys kissing now was it? Taking several pictures before either of them noticed she ran off. Nioko wouldn't be too mad at her, but she couldn't risk them breaking her camera or destroying her film. Love came and go, but pictures like these were a once in a lifetime chance… or was it the other way around?

Rosiel was the first to separate from Katan. Yet again he was disappointed with the… lack of reaction from Katan. At least the annoying girl was gone. Though he wanted to know what that flashing was from.

Rosiel began walking back home, Katan following him three steps behind as usual. Their paces matched perfectly, Katan made sure of that. Neither of them said a word, but each one wished for the other to speak.

Rosiel finally sighed. It was probably his fault that they had had a little 'lovers' spat. Perhaps he should speak first… then again he was in charge of this 'relationship', so why shouldn't Katan speak first?

As they reached their home, neither had said anything. Finally Katan decided to break the silence,

"I'm happy to see you got rid of the roses and chocolate."

Rosiel smiled brightly. That was the only type of cleaning he every wanted to do. "Yes, I also bur—got rid of the card."

A slight smile hit Katan's lips. "Did you burn it?"

"Of course not! I would never do something like that!" Rosiel yelled.

"It's still sticking out of the fireplace." Katan said simply.

Rosiel took to glaring at the fireplace. It dared to not burn fast enough. It had made Rosiel look like a liar. Rosiel turned and looked at Katan.

"Do you wish you still had it?"

"Of course not, if it bothered you then all it was good for was starting a fire." Katan told him with a slight bow.

"Do you know why I burned it?" Rosiel asked Katan, showing no emotion.

"You did not like it. That's all I need to know." Katan told him with yet another bow.

"I burned it because…" Rosiel started and wondered how to phrase it. He had never been any good with words. He was more of an action kind of guy.

"You do not need to explain anything to me." Katan told him bowing again.

Rosiel was getting rather irritated with Katan. Couldn't Katan see that Rosiel was about to spill his inner most secrets about him. He loved Katan, and at this rate Katan would never know. That was something Rosiel wouldn't be able to take. Rosiel got what he wanted… and he wanted Katan.

Deciding to go with his strong point, Rosiel kissed Katan. He did his best to show Katan how much he truly loved him, putting as much passion into the kiss as he could muster. Katan didn't react, yet again.

Pulling apart angrily, Rosiel asked frustrated, "Why do you never react."

Katan's face changed with in a second. He showed confusion for only a second, as quick as it had come, it was gone. A mask was up yet again.

Staring into Katan's beautiful eyes Rosiel hissed, "I love you, so why do not react to me?"

This time Katan's mask stayed down. He looked as though he was somewhere in-between shock and the feeling of passing out. Neither would be a good idea.

"You didn't answer me!" Rosiel yelled at him, walking further away. "Are you rejecting me?"

"No! No, anything but that…" Katan told him, as he grabbed his master's hand and pulled him close. Uncertainly was reflected in the younger angel's eyes. He didn't know what would happen to him if he did this, but doing this was worth whatever type of punishment Rosiel could come up with.

Katan leaned in and deeply kissed Rosiel, who then smiled under the kiss. This was the reaction he had always been looking for. He couldn't help but close his eyes if only for a moment, before taking control.

When they finally separated Rosiel's question was still not answered.

"Why didn't you react before this kiss?" Rosiel asked him.

"I thought you would reject me." Katan told him simply.

"Why did you kiss me now?" Rosiel asked pulling Katan deeper into his arms.

"Because I love you." Katan told him, fear in his voice, as if he expected Rosiel to throw him away the moment he heard those three words.

"Have you always loved me?" Rosiel asked running his hand along Katan's face.

"Yes, but always from afar." Katan asked, shivering under his Lord's touch.

"You'll never have to do that again." Rosiel told Katan as he passionately kissed him.

Now Katan could love Rosiel up close and personal, as long as Rosiel could do the same thing…

End

I'm so sorry it took so long to up-date. You are all allowed to kill me… though not really because I have other stories I need to up-date. I bet everyone thought I had given up on this fic… never gonna happen! I made a vow to finish all fanfics I post, that way I never give readers the pain I felt when my stories (as in ones I read) aren't finished… ever!

Then again my fanfics aren't good enough for that… hehehe. I didn't actually think I was going to finish this fanfic during this chapter, but it just kinda happened. If no one likes it, I'd be happy to re-write it. At this point I have no idea what I feel about it. I feel like I'm happy about it, but we'll have to see about that when I read it again tomorrow.

Again sorry it took so long for me to up-date. Softball, school, parents, part-time job, and about 5000 friends having their birthdays, kinda messed me up. I'd like to write another AS story, but I'm kinda busy. I still have like 6 stories up so yeah, maybe some day I'll be able to come back… Hopefully I'll be good at up-dating by then!

As always…

**Thank You!**

The reviewers are the only things that keep me going. That and this song that's playing right now but, I'll tell you about that in a minute. Thanks for sticking with me through this entire fanfic… I know some people who wouldn't read this because of how long it takes me to up-date stories.

The song I was talking about was: _Build God, then we'll talk By_: Panic! at the disco.

I'm going to make a song fic about it someday. It's awesome! You should listen to them! Anywho, see ya later, hopefully you are reading some of my other fanfictions!

Thanks a billion and I love you all, especially reviewers!

Reioko

PS: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfiction!


End file.
